objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Minecraft Objects Camp Reboot
Welcome! This camp made by MePhone X, creator of original Minecraft Objects. There is 20 characters from original fanfic and 5 newbies. Strikes If you didn't the challenge, you get a strike. If you will get 3 strikes, you will put for resign-up. Bowl, Fire Charge, Gunpowder, Slime, Snowball- 1 strike. Tokens книга защиты.png|Immunity Token - gives to you immunity for elimination алмазный жетон.png|Diamond Token- So shiny! makes somedody votes double жетон выигравшей мести.png|Revenge wit token- It's like revenge+win tokens! It's removes half of your votes, and other half put on somebody. win token.png|Win token. No comments. I think everybody know, what it doing. boost token.png|Look! Boost token! It makes another tokens stronger. mooshrom token.png|Moosrom token- Makes somebody uncontroll for 1 episode. light token.png|Light token- Removes half or your and your friend votes away. vengeance token.png|Better version of revenge token- vengeance token, put ALL ypur votes on somebody! small revenge token.png|Small revenge token. This little token put quater of your votees to somebody. small win token.png|Meh. Small win token. just removes quater of your votes. gold token.png|Gold token. Makes your emeny votes x1.5 lager. necromany token.png|Muahahaha! Necromacy token! Despide of its cruel name, it very peaceful. It just can make back token, which you used before. magnet token.png|Magnet token- can still one oken from another person. pickaxe token.png|Pickaxe token- can help you with the challenge. pony token.png|The most useless token in the game- pony token. Turn you into pony for 1 episode. rainbow token.png|Rainbow token. It unlock mini challene, If you win, you get a many tokens, and immunity for this episiode. If you lose, you lost 1-2 of your tokens, and you will put up for elimination. Episode 1- Withering begining 1 1.png 1 2.png 1 3.png 1 4.png 1 5.png 1 6.png 1 7.png 1 8.png 1 9.png 1 10.png 1 11.png 1 12.png 1 13.png 1 14.png 1 15.png 1 16.png 1 17.png 1 18.png 1 19.png 1 20.png 1 21.png 1 22.png 1 23.png 1 24.png 1 25.png 1 26.png 1 27.png 1 28.png 1 29.png 1 30.png 1 31.png 1 32.png 1 33.png 1 35.png 1 36.png 1 37.png 1 38.png 1 39.png 1 40.png 1 41.png 1 42.png 1 43.png 1 44.png 1 45.png Episode 2- Boat games 2 1.png 2 2.png 2 3.png 2 4.png 2 5.png 2 6.png 2 7.png 2 8.png 2 9.png 2 10.png 2 11.png 2 12.png 2 13.png 2 14.png 2 15.png 2 16.png 2 17.png 2 18.png 2 19.png 2 20.png 2 21.png 2 22.png 2 23.png 2 24.png 2 25.png 2 26.png 2 27.png Episode 3- Explodercraft 3 1.png 3 2.png 3 3.png 3 4.png 3 5.png 3 6.png 3 7.png 3 8.png 3 9.png 3 10.png 3 11.png 3 12.png 3 13.png 3 14.png 3 15.png 3 16.png 3 17.png 3 18.png 3 19.png 3 20.png 3 21.png 3 22.png 3 23.png 3 24.png 3 25.png 3 26.png 3 27.png 3 28.png 3 29.png 3 30.png 3 31.png 3 32.png 3 33.png 3 34.png 3 35.png 3 36.png 3 37.png Episode 4- Rain of tokens 4 1.png 4 2.png 4 3.png 4 4.png 4 5.png 4 6.png 4 7.png 4 8.png 4 9.png 4 10.png 4 11.png 4 12.png 4 13.png 4 14.png 4 15.png 4 16.png 4 17.png 4 18.png 4 19.png 4 20.png 4 21.png 4 22.png 4 23.png 4 24.png 4 25.png 4 26.png 4 27.png 4 28.png 4 29.png 4 30.png Episode 5 5 1.png 5 2.png 5 3.png 5 4.png 5 5.png 5 6.png 5 7.png 5 8.png 5 9.png 5 10.png 5 11.png 5 12.png 5 13.png 5 14.png 5 15.png 5 16.png 5 17.png 5 19.png 5 20.png 5 21.png 5 22.png Contestants Team red- Rainbow glass Колба.png|Glass Bottle- Peeradon (team capitan) Порох.png|Gunpowder- Kaflip Слеза Гаста.png|Ghast Tear- Bfdifan444 Сахар.png|Sugar- NothingDangerous Слизь.png|Slime- PikminKomet Огненный Шар.png|Fire Charge- Kaflip Чернильный Мешок.png|Inc Sac- Peeradon РС лого.png Team yellow- Glorious Black Belts Миска.png|Bowl- Kaflip (team captain) Тыквенный Пирог.png|Pumpkin Pie- Phuocphuc46 Кристалл Призмарина.png|Prismarine Crystals- Jamie2676 Лавовый Крем.png|Magma Cream- Jamie2676 Золотой Самородок.png|Gold Nugget- NothingDangerous Яблоко.png|Apple- Peeradon Снежок.png|Snowball- PikminComet СЧП лого.png Team blue- Diamond Swords Звезда Ада.png|Nether Star- Bfdi is the best (team captain) Жемчуг Края.png|Ender Pearl- Phuocphuc46 Золотое Яблоко.png|Golden Apple-bfdi is the best Перо.png|Feather- Phuocphuc46 Нить.png|String- Jamie2676 Железный Слиток.png|Iron Ingot- NothingDangerous Редстоун.png|Redstone- Bfdi is the best АМ лого.png Eliminated Паучий Глаз.png|Spider Eye-Bfdifan445 (25th) Светопыль.png|Glowstone Dust-PikminComet (24th) Огненный Порошок.png|Blaze Powder-Bfdifan444 (23th) Зажигалка.png|Flint and Steel-Jamie2676 (22th) Contestants genders and sizes Host Кристалл Края.png|Ender Crystal Eliminatrion table Tokens bank Category:Camp